Love Rain
by Alriany fujiwara
Summary: Hujan selalu mampu mengangkat semua imajinasi ku. Berawal dari sebuah payung merah yang ditawarkan sang wakil ketua kelas. Aku mulai merasakan perasaan yang hanya bisa kurasakan saat aku berfantasi dikala hujan. Perasaan berdebar yang sulit untuk ku jelaskan.


**Naruto punya Masashi kishimoto**

**Happy reading !**

**Love rain**

.

_(Cinta... dia datang di awal musim hujan. Perlahan dan tanpa disadari.)_

Nada ini, nada yang selalu ku dengar kala hujan datang. Mataku terpejam. Hal yang selalu kulakukan saat bulir-bulir air ini turun. Menikmatinya. Ya, aku sangat menikmatinya. Menyilangkan kedua lengan pada jendela. Memiringkan kepala, dan menyenderkannya pada lengan. Menutup mata menikmati suasananya.

Sejak kecil, Kaa-san yang selalu bercerita tentang hujan dan kenangannya. Membuatku sangat menyukai musim ini. Dimana kala hujan mampu mengangkat semua imajinasi ku. Menciptakan nada dan cerita nan indah dalam otakku.

"Hinata-chan!" panggilan kecil itu sedikit membuyarkan semua fantasi ku.

"Hm?" gumamku malas. Terlalu malas untuk membuka suara.

"Kamu membawa payung?" tanya suara itu lagi. Tidak rela, aku pun membuka mataku. Menghenti paksa semua fantasi mengasyikkan itu. Ku tatap gadis di samping ku yang juga ternyata sedang memperhatikan rintik hujan.

"Tidak!"

Gadis itu menoleh kan pandang dari jendela kaca di depannya. Emeraldnya beralih memperhatikan kelas yang masih ramai dengan siswa dan siswi.

"Sepertinya hujan akan lama berhenti." Ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. "Sepertinya begitu, Sakura-chan."

Gadis ini, gadis yang identik dengan musim semi ini. Dia adalah sahabat ku. Kami sudah saling kenal sejak berada di sekolah dasar. Seseorang yang bisa mengerti akan fantasi-fantasi aneh ku.

.

.

.

Hujan masih belum berhenti. Sekolah mulai sepi. Bahkan sahabatku, Sakura. Sudah pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu bersama teman spesialnya.

"Apa aku harus menerobosnya?" desahku pelan. Mendongak menatap langit yang masih berwarna kelabu itu. Ku eratkan pegangan jemariku pada tali ransel biru yang melekat manis dipunggung ku.

"Pakai saja payung ku." suara baritone itu menghentikan aksi ku yang hendak menerobos sang hujan.

Aku menoleh. Sebuah payung berwarna merah tersodor kearah ku. Aku sedikit mendongak, menatap wajah putih bak porselen. Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul, namun terlihat menawan.

"Bodoh, kau akan sakit jika menerobosnya." Tuturnya, kala aku tak kunjung menerima payung miliknya.

"E...eh? apa tak masalah jika aku memakainya?" gugup. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku gugup. Pelan, kuambil payung tersebut.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Hn!"

"Terimakasih, Sai-kun!" aku tersenyum. Menyebut nama kecilnya. 'Sai', pemuda tinggi ini wakil ketua kelas kami. Dia begitu misterius. Jadi, tak banyak yang ku ketahui tentang dirinya.

" Yup!" balasnya singkat. Mata hitamnya menatap kesamping. "Woy, Lee! Aku ikut pulang denganmu!" teriaknya pada temannya si alis tebal. Lalu kembali menatap sebentar kearahku.

"Aku duluan!" katanya. Kemudian berlari mengejar temannya yang sudah ada di ujung koridor.

Aku masih berdiri, memperhatikan hingga sosoknya tak lagi terlihat.

_(Kemudian, rasa itu merayap perlahan. Menyebar dan menghangat dalam hati.)_

.

.

.

"S...Sai-kun, terimakasih untuk kemarin!" ucapku, sambil menyerahkan payung merah miliknya.

Dan, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapinya.

"Hinata-chan, aku pulang dulu! Bye!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan. Cukup untuk membuatku menoleh dan melambai kearahnya. Gadis itu selalu pulang bersama pacarnya. Sasuke. Sipemuda tampan yang begitu banyak memiliki fansgirl.

Sai ikut menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menatap ku. "kau, pulang sendirian?" tanyanya.

"Iya!" mataku masih tetap memperhatikan Sakura yang berlari mengejar Sasuke. Kurasa pemuda itu sedang menjahili sahabatku.

"Uhm, kalau begitu. Mau pulang bersama ku?" ajaknya.

Aku menoleh cepat. "Eh?"

"Ya... m...maksudku..." Sai terbata. Lucu sekali saat dia gugup seperti ini.

"Iya?" tanya ku heran. Sai menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya menolehkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Pulang bersama ku!"

Dan aku hanya mematung. Hey ayo lah? Ini pertama kalinya seseorang mengajakku untuk pulang bersama.

"Ayo!" ucap pemuda itu lagi. Berkesimpulan jika aku menerima ajakannya.

Dan setelahnya semuanya terasa seperti mimpi.

_(Terlalu naif jika kukatakan aku tak menyadari perasaan ini.)_

"Hey, kau mau pulang atau masih mau berdiri saja disitu!"

"Haah ? eh?" teriakan Sai menyadarkan ku. ternyata pemuda itu sudah sejak tadi berjalan. Rasanya memalukan sekali. Wajahku pasti sangat aneh saat melongo tadi.

"I..iya!" sedikit berlari, aku mengejarnya.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya menunduk dalam diam. Sibuk menenangkan dadaku yang entah kenapa berdebar.

"Jalan ke rumah mu, lurus bukan?" pertanyaan pemuda itu cukup untuk menyadarkan ku dari semua pikiran-pikiran anehku.

"Iya!"

Ku lihat Sai memasukkan tangan kanannya yang bebas tak memegang payung ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini." Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Aku ikut berhenti. Menatap heran padanya.

" Jalan ke rumah ku belok ke arah kiri." Dia menjelaskan. Menunjuk jalan yang di maksudnya dengan kedua matanya.

Dan aku tersenyum mengerti. "Oh begitu. Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"

_._

_._

_._

Sejak saat itu. Aku selalu pulang bersamanya dan jadi sangat dekat dengannya.

"Apa yang kau khayalkan?" suara itu menyusup samar ditelingaku. Pelan tapi masih bisa kudengar.

Mata ku masih terpejam. "Seperti biasa. Cerita kenangan Kaa-san!" jawabku. Membesarkan volume suaraku agar pemuda yang bertanya tadi mendengar suara kecilku di tengah deru hujan ini.

"Hn!" dan hanya gumaman itu yang ku dengar darinya. Lalu hanya hening yang tercipta. Kelas memang sudah sepi sejak tadi.

"Aku menyukaimu!"

"Eh?" spontan aku membuka mata ku. bisikan tadi terdengar nyata. Ku lihat Sai merebahkan kepalanya dimeja. Tampak tertidur lelap.

'Tak mungkin' batin ku. Ku edarkan pandanganku kesekeliling ruangan. Tak ada siapapun. Hanya kami berdua dan lima orang siswi di kursi barisan depan. Tapi, suara tadi. Itu suara laki-laki.

Mungkinkah hanya khayalanku saja?

.

.

.

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan kecil. Kali ini aku pulang sendirian. Sai bilang, dia ada rapat. Jadi menyuruh ku untuk pulang lebih dulu.

_"Aku menyukaimu!"_

Bisikan saat hujan waktu itu. Masih terus terpikirkan oleh ku. suara siapa itu? Dituju kan kepada siapa kalimat itu? Kedua pertanyaan itu benar-benar memenuhi kepala ku.

"Huaaaa... Kakak! Kakak harus bisa selamatkan Niko!" suara tangis anak kecil mengejutkan ku.

"Jangan menangis, Kakak akan mencobanya." Lalu terdengar suara gadis kecil lainya.

Penasaran, aku menghentikan langkah ku. Mencari sumber suara itu. Tak jauh dari tempatku. Dua gadis kecil sedang mendongak melihat keatas sebuah pohon.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya ku. saat berada didekat kedua anak kecil itu. Anak kecil yang memakai dress hijau dan sedikit tinggi menoleh. Sepertinya dia sang kakaknya pikirku.

"Itu. Kucing adikku tidak bisa turun!" jelasnya. Menunjuk kearah dahan pohon. Manik mataku mengikuti jari telunjuknya. Benar, seekor kucing berwarna hitam mengeong takut disana.

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah, kakak akan bantu!" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" adiknya menghentikan tangisnya sebentar. Mengusap asal kedua pipinya. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Biar aku saja." ucap seorang pemuda saat aku bersiap untuk memanjat.

Aku menoleh. "Sai-kun?" pekik ku terkejut. Sai hanya menoleh dan tersenyum sebentar pada ku seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana kotak-kotak miliknya.

"Tolong pegang ini!" pintanya, menyerahkan benda yang ternyata handphone miliknya.

Aku mengangguk. "Hati-hati!" bisik ku tersenyum tipis.

Dengan mudah, pemuda itu sudah berhasil memanjat dan mengambil kucing imut tersebut. Melihatnya, gadis kecil tadi bersorak riang.

Sai menghampiri gadis kecil tadi. Berjongkok dan tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Ini!" ucapnya menyodorkan kucing itu pada sigadis kecil nan manis.

"Telimakasih, Kakak!" teriaknya riang. Lalu mencium pipi Sai tiba-tiba. Membuat pemuda itu terkejut hingga terduduk.

Aku tertawa melihatnya.

.

.

.

Langit senja benar-benar indah. Menampakkan warna jingga nan mempesonanya. Berdua, kami duduk dikursi taman ini. Selesai insiden menyelamatkan kucing tadi. Sai mengajak ku bersantai sebentar ditaman.

"Oh ya, handphone milikmu." Teringat sesuatu. Aku merogoh tasku. Mengambil benda persegi panjang itu. Tanpa sengaja, jemariku menyentuh layar touch screennya. Hingga menampilkan wallpaper seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sedang melihat antusias kearah jendela. Dan aku sadar, itu foto ku.

Aku terdiam melihatnya.

"I...ini. bukan apa-apa!" Sai merebutnya cepat.

Aku hanya menunduk bingung. Menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis yang menjalar di pipiku "A...apa maksud semua ini?" tanya ku pelan.

Sai tampak salah tingkah. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah.

"I...tu..." hening. Aku masih menunggu pemuda ini menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Srek...

Sai tiba-tiba berdiri. Mengejutkan, hingga aku langsung melihat kearahnya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu!" katanya cepat namun terdengar serius.

"Eh?" aku menatap tak percaya. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa aneh. Perasaan senang, hangat, berdebar juga bingung bercampur menjadi satu .

"Aku menyukai mu sejak lama. Kau yang selalu menikmati kala hujan turun tampak sangat manis. Membuatku jadi selalu memperhatikan mu. Hingga tanpa sadar perasaan ini muncul!" ungkapnya. Masih melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi, apakah kau percaya?" tanyanya. Kedua manik kelamnya menatap lembut kearah ku. Tak memaksa juga bukan tatapan pasrah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata! " katanya sekali lagi.

Aku masih menatapnya. Apakah ini mimpi? Aku benar-benar tak mampu lagi untuk berpikir.

Tanpa sadar aku mengulas senyum dan mengangguk. "A...aku juga m..mencintai Sai-kun!" ucapku malu.

Sai melongo tak percaya. Namun selanjutnya tersenyum lebar. Aku pun ikut tersenyum.

_(Ternyata, inilah perasaan cinta. Perasaan aneh yang sulit dijelaskan. Kaa-san benar. Cinta memang selalu membuat jantung berdebar seperti ini.)_

.

.

.

Epilog

**Sai POV**

Hujan masih terus mengguyur. Menggoda untuk melihat setiap bulir airnya. Namun, wajah manis yang sedang terpejam itu lebih menarik perhatianku. Sejak pertama. Wajah itu selalu mampu menarik seluruh perhatianku. Aku penasaran. Apa yang dipikirkannya disaat seperti itu. Terlihat begitu asyik dengan dunianya.

"Apa yang kau khayalkan?" tanya ku.

Mata itu masih terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang manik ungunya. "Seperti biasa. Cerita kenangan Kaa-san!" jawabnya. Membesarkan volume suaranya agar aku dapat mendengar suara kecilnya di tengah deru hujan yang berisik. Benar-benar lucu menurutku.

"Hn!" dan aku hanya bergumam kecil. Hening. Aku memilih diam dan kembali memperhatikan wajah manisnya.

"aku menyukaimu!" tanpa sadar aku membisikkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang sudah lama ini ingin ku ungkapkan. Sadar akan itu. Aku langsung merebahkan kepalaku lalu berpura-pura tidur.

"Eh?" ku dengar gadis itu terkejut.

Detik selanjutnya, aku tersenyum. Rasa hangat itu kembali menyebar dalam dada ku.

.

.

**Akhirnya bisa update juga.**

**Ini fic pertama saya. maaf kalo masih banyak typo dan kesalahan ^_^**

**Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun dari para reader. ...hehhhhe ^**

**Arigatou (-w-)**


End file.
